In a computing environment, a computer font can comprise a style of characters (e.g., alphanumeric characters) in a particular typeface. Computer fonts can typically be scaled to larger or smaller sizes, bolded and/or italicized while retaining their typeface style. Characteristics of a font can comprise a stroke width (weight), character slope or angle, and character width (e.g., as well as height). Metrics for rendering (e.g., rasterizing) fonts on a display may comprise metadata describing individual glyphs for respective characters of the font. Computer fonts can comprise or rather be comprised within programs (e.g., in one or more font files) that may utilize programming language to describe how the respective glyphs are rendered by a rasterizing component, for display to a user.